Gift Of Death
by FrosteeFlakes
Summary: Kakashi went to remove death from the creatures, but ended up bringing it on! Perhaps, just because we can prevent death, doesn't mean we should! Yaoi, KakaIru, AU, Character Death


**Title:** Gift Of Death  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Warning:** AU, Character Death. YAOI, KakaIru! So, please no flames!  
**Summary:** Kakashi went to remove death from the creatures, but ended up bringing it on! Perhaps, just because we can prevent death, doesn't mean we should!

**A/N: **Damn, I have _no idea_ where this fic came from??? Somewhere in the dark, back corners of my mind, maybe? (Plus, I was sick and couldn't sleep, and when I wrote this, it was like 1am – So maybe I was just sleep deprived? – Yes, sleep deprived, _**NOT**_ crazy!)  
Anywho, this story is loosely based on a short story "Conversations with Unicorns". Also, I know 'Undines' are generally only female, but bear with me, please!  
So, enjoy (I guess? I just hope this isn't _too_ confusing?!)

* * *

Kakashi sat in the cave, awaiting a creature to emerge and take him to their lair. He was nervous, for his purpose was to save these creatures. The undine's do not understand the nature of man – The way they kill for fun and taking prize in mounting the merpeople's heads and stuffing their bodies. The long, luscious tails are the most desired feature, selling for large sums of money. The wealthy take pride in having the creature's killed if only for it to become one of their many possessions. That kind of murderous consumerism makes Kakashi sick.

As he thinks through all the things to say to the creatures to convince them of an exodus, a head suddenly appears from beneath the water's surface. It is an attractive young man who emerges, his hair long and wet, clinging to his soft face. Kakashi can only see the undine's head and torso, though he's full aware of the tail beneath. The darkness of the water matches the darkness of emotions in the man's face. _He's young and naive,_ Kakashi concludes. The creature stares at him in confusion, unsure why this human would want to meet with the tribe's elders.

Kakashi feels the uncomfortable silence has gone on long enough, though he's not usually one for conversation "Ah, hi" He starts intelligibly, considering the next thing to say "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Can I speak with your leader?"

"I will have to take you to them" The creature speaks at last, after several tense minutes of analysing the human "I'm Umino Iruka" He finishes weakly, blushing at haven forgotten. Kakashi laughs slightly at the appropriateness of the creature's name. As he continues to stare, he begins to smile at the pure innocence of this merman; his nerves completely washing away as he takes his hand and steps into the freezing water with him. His bare feet can feel the tale moving against him as he clings onto the undine's warm body as they move swiftly through the water.

They arrive at the lair after several minutes of speedy swimming that only one of these creatures could exhibit. He gasps for air as he surfaces, the merman staring at him comically. Clearly, air is not a problem for his kind.

He enters the clearing where more undines are occupying. They have legs now, the tail only a necessity of being submerged in water. He feels oddly embarrassed at being the only one properly dressed, though soaking wet. The creature's wear different items covering themselves though seem perfectly content with showing their bodies and much skin. The men are clad in robes and seaweed around their waste. The women also wear robes and seaweed around their rounded hips, but have an assortment of ocean plants and different coral covering their bosoms. _It's like a children's fairytale, _Kakashi muses lightly, purposely keeping his mind off more serious matters.

An elder man approaches him, a strange look upon his wrinkled face. He stops in front of the human and stares momentarily, considering the situation.

"What can I help you with, human?" He asks, his voice thick with curiosity and concern.

"I have come to stop man hunting your kind" Kakashi answers simply, as if the creatures should understand the statement. They don't. There is a series of chattering behind him, the creature's discussing the meaning of his visit. To the corner of his eye, Kakashi sees the young merman who brought him to this place. He's alone and silent, watching Kakashi intently.

"Man cannot be held responsible for the death of 'our kind'" The elder states simply. Kakashi hears many whispers in agreement behind him, though he chooses to ignore them.

"People are cruel, they kill your kind for enjoyment" He replies boldly, even as the creatures begin to laugh at him "Humans kill you for sport and collect you bodies for money"

"Only since we've moved here have we been granted the gift of death. Centuries ago, we would live forever, never to die. Man simply removes our bodies after we have passed on. They serve a purpose, so says our God. They collect us, though they do not kill us" The leader says arrogantly – Ignorantly.

Kakashi is finding himself feeling sick by these creatures logic. He feels that they are becoming increasingly stupid and increasingly annoying, but that only makes him want to protect them more. He's frustrated. They won't listen to him, even though he's trying to save them from extinction. In a flurry of emotion that Kakashi didn't even realise he had, he recites all the information he knows about guns and other weaponry for the purpose of killing. The undines continue to laugh at his words, having no knowledge of guns. They believe that he is simply a madman and doesn't know any better. He tells them of hunting – Killing for sport. He tells them of the killing of whales with spears, killing cattle for food and killing deer for fun. They tell him that they do not know the animals he speaks of, except for whales, which they claim "die because they are undeserving to live". The creature's laugh some more. Frustrated, Kakashi looks over to where the young merman who brought him to the lair was standing, only to see that he had disappeared during Kakashi's rampant talking. He is beginning to feel deeply disturbed by these creatures unawareness of mankind.

They laugh before the leader begins to speak once more, seriousness now across his features "Human, we can see that you mean no harm, but please stop with this blasphemy. Man does not have the power to kill, only God"

"This 'God' you speak of, what is his appearance? Is he human?" Kakashi asks, assuming that he is right. The 'God' they refer to is not real, he knows. It is simply man using his power over the ignorant, trusting creatures.

"We have not seen God for centuries, but I imagine that he would have the appearance of a merman" Kakashi can't believe what he is hearing. It's not that they're delusional; it's just that they're simpleminded.

Kakashi is becoming desperate, he needs to get it through to these undine's that they are unsafe where they are currently living "But, you only die when you surface, not when deep beneath the water" He pleads. Humans can't reach them deep in the ocean, how can they not see that?

"That is because we go there often. It has nothing to do with man" He laughs, convinced that he is right in this argument. Kakashi feels about ready to bang his head against the nearest rock.

Angrily, he barks out "It is not 'God' that kills you, its man… Hunters" Instantly, the mood changes around the lair. The undine's gather together, talk amongst themselves. Kakashi feels a little concerned with the heavy shift in atmosphere. Again, he looks around for the young merman with the kind face. Still, he is nowhere to be seen. The undines turn back to him, faces solemn. The leader walks up close, the others move around to his back. Kakashi does not want to fight the creatures. He came here to help them, not hurt them.

Suddenly, with a surprising combination of strength and speed, one of the creatures push him to the side. He stumbles and hits his head hard against the wall. Things become blurry as his skull throbs sorely. He vaguely realises that he is being lifted above the creature's head and carried away. The tears in his eyes are not from the pain, but from the helplessness he feels.

Soon, the merpeople drop him in the water, hoping that the blasphemer will drown.

Kakashi never resurfaced to the lair.

* * *

Kakashi awakens to the gentle massaging of his head wound. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the light before he realises who is tending to his injuries.

"Iruka?" He says softly, shocked that he is alive and in the care of one of the creatures that tried to kill him. The deep brown eyes lock with his own mismatched ones before the man turns away in embarrassment. Kakashi almost laughs, but restrains himself "Where are we?" He asks, just for the sake of speaking.

"The cave where I collected you from" He answers as he continues to care for Kakashi's injury. His fingers are surprisingly soft and gentle. Kakashi can't remember the last time someone touched him with such care. He closes his eyes and gives into the touch, appreciating the warm feeling it provides his body with, despite the cold hard surface of the rocky floor beneath him. All too soon, the merman finishes with the bandages and sits back to examine his hard work. Kakashi smiles at him. The creature simply blushes further.

"Why did you leave before?" Kakashi asks. Iruka looks at him this time without blushing and smiles sadly.

"Because I believe you" The merman replies seriously. Kakashi sits up and leans against the wall. The merman moves to join him, sitting beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Why? Why believe me?" He asks desperately, though thankful that at least one of the creatures has enough sense to listen to his warnings.

"Because I was there when my parents died" He answers honestly and Kakashi cringes at having brought it up. The merman senses the tenseness of his companion and continues "I saw the human's surround us, heard the loud noise before they died" Kakashi assumes that the 'loud noise' was the gunshot, though the creature wouldn't know either way "I told my tribe afterwards, but they didn't believe me. They said it was sacrilegious to say those things, so I stopped. More have died since my parents and I know the cause every time, but no one will listen to me" He says, eyes softening at the memories of his parents and his tribes unfair accusations of him.

Kakashi places his hand in the young man's own, squeezing gently, offering him comfort for his words. Now, Kakashi wants to protect these creatures even more, if only to protect this one in particular. Iruka is gentle and intelligent. Kakashi only hopes that he can persuade the undine's tribe just so that Iruka can be safe and unharmed by man. As he stares at the innocent face of the merman, he considers taking this one home with him as a prize. Not to be killed and stuffed, but to live with him on the land. _After everything is sorted within his tribe, I'll ask him, _Kakashi smiles before he stands up on slightly shaky legs. Iruka stares at him, eyes pleading with him not to leave. Kakashi almost sits back down just to make the creature happy.

"Will you meet me here again tomorrow?" Kakashi asks before walking towards the exit. The merman nods in confirmation and smiles a beautifully bright grin. His smile and stare linger as he moves back towards the pool, ready to dive back in.

"Bye" The creature whispers just loud enough for Kakashi to hear. He turns away and dives into the dark water, disappearing entirely.

The silver-haired man smiles and leaves the cave with full intentions of returning tomorrow. He has a plan to prove his point, as long as the undines are willing to listen to reason.

* * *

Kakashi arrives the next morning, but Iruka was not there waiting for him like he had expected. Feeling restless, he walks the beach and witnesses a pair of hunters hauling a new 'prize' out of the water. Kakashi feels his heart sink to his stomach as he watches them drag out a merman by his long, brown hair. He runs up to the two and attacks them. They are reluctant to let their prize go, but are too weak to take on the enraged larger man. Kakashi watches the two cowards flea before he gathers the lifeless merman into his arms "I'm sorry, Iruka" He whispers as he clutches the body close, feeling his eyes swell with unshed tears. The one creature he found himself wanting to protect died all because his tribe wouldn't listen to his warning. He feels anger accompany his sadness as he carries the body away.

Kakashi finds a beautiful, peaceful place under a tree just off the beach. He digs a long, shallow hole, using only his hands, and then lowers the body into its grave. He carves the name 'Umino Iruka' into the tree before he covers the hole and body with dirt. He'll visit here often, he's sure.

With long, determined strides, Kakashi returns to the cave only to find another undine waiting for him. He's angry that Iruka could not do this, but forces his hostile feelings down as he accompanies the creature back to the lair. This merman was not warm and gentle like Iruka but, again, he pushes these thoughts away.

Kakashi surfaces from the water much like the day before. He gasps for air, but this creature does not laugh at him like Iruka had. He silently despises this merman for that.

When Kakashi gets out of the water, many of the undines stop what they're doing to glare at him. He walks past them, as if he didn't even notice but, honestly, he couldn't care less about their hatred. He approaches the leader from the day before who merely laughs at him and congratulates him for surviving. Kakashi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun. The merman doesn't even flinch, mostly because he is unsure what the object is. Kakashi explains that it is a gun, like he'd discussed the day before. Again, the merpeople laugh at his expense. Kakashi can't seem to stand the horrid cackling sound today.

"If that is a 'gun', as you've explained, then show its effectiveness" The leader says and Kakashi can't bring himself to argue.

"Are you willing to die?" He asks, voice harder than the previous day.

Again, the creature laughs "I am not afraid of death, though that device will not kill me" He says matter-of-factly. Kakashi raises the gun and points it directly at the leaders head. He hesitates, he didn't want to hurt anyone, but the only one he cared about is dead anyway. Feeling bitter as the undines continue to laugh, Kakashi grasps the handle tighter. Thoughts of what these creatures did to Iruka flood his mind – How they isolated him, laughed at him and disregarded him – He pulls the trigger without a second thought.

The room is silent as the creature staggers and eventually falls to the ground, crimson blood pouring from his fresh wound. The gun drops from his hand as he moves toward the pool of water again, waiting for a creature to take him back.

Another elder undine approaches solemnly, head low and eyes shut "We will move from this place, live elsewhere where human's cannot find us" He tells Kakashi, who couldn't really care anymore "I'll take you back now, but you cannot return" Kakashi doesn't want to return anyway. The old creature grabs him and quickly swims away.

They surface in the cave, but the creature immediately dives back down below the water. Kakashi runs quickly to the tree where Iruka is buried and stares at the ground. He accomplished his goal of saving the mythical creatures, but feels that he has failed for some reason.

He realises now that he has stolen the 'gift of death' from the merpeople, and they will live on forever. At first, they will remember death – Dream of it and crave it – But eventually, it will be a distant memory and they will forget.

He almost feels at piece with Iruka's death now, knowing that the creature will not live a long, painful and pointless life like his comrades. Though, Kakashi can take happiness in the fact that the merman lived long enough for them to meet and for him to appreciate the beautiful creature. That thought, however, does not stop the stinging pain residing in his heart at the loss of that same beautiful creature.

He'll visit this grave for as long as he feels necessary until the guilt finally fades.

He'll visit this grave for the rest of his life, he's sure.

* * *

**A/N: **So, the point is that death's a gift and immortalities a bitch, lol... Not really! But, please believe me when I say "I'm _not_ an emo and I don't want to die!" I would just hate to live forever! Seriously, I don't even know what to do with myself on the average Sunday afternoon – What would I do with a lifetime supply of them???  
Also, just so you know, I'm an Atheist/Agnostic, but I was _not_ bible bashing here… The inclusion of 'God' just seemed appropriate. My family are all religious, but my parents never pushed it on me so I made up my own mind when I was old enough! I have no problem with religion, it just isn't for me! I really didn't mean to offend anyone in this and if I did, I'm sorry!


End file.
